scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Coolsville Graveyard
Coolsville Graveyard is the 1st level in Scooby-Doo! And The Infinity Gem Walkthrough The first cutscene shows the gang in the Mystery Machine driving around at night. The Infinty Map reveals the first location Coolsville Graveyard. The gang arrives and sees Mayor Fey speaking with a man. She tells you that the Infinity Gem is in the caverns underneath the graveyard. She says you should explore there first. Then she drives away. Go over to the man and talk to him. In the next cutscene he will tell you that he is the grave digger Doug Charles. He said he has no idea about the underground caverns. He also tells them about a zombie that's haunting the graveyard. Explore the graveyard for dog tags. You will have 10. Then go into the masuleum closest to the entrance. Inside switch to Velma and crack the code and the grave will open to reveal a passage to the caverns. Hop into the grave. Once underground, switch to Daphne and climb up a pole. Up there you will find the first clue, a map of the graveyard. Climb own and follow the trail of dog tags. After that you will have 20. There you will see the first villain skeletons. There will be 3 you have to battle before the 2 paths will open up. Path 1 will be a straight path to the path out of the caverns. Path two will have skeletons, ghosts, and spiders, but there will more dog tags. Now you will have 35 dog tags only if you took path 2. After the caverns the next cutscene will start. Fred will say they need to split up and look for the Infinity Gem. As Shaggy or Scooby go to the second masuleum and enter. On top of the grave there will be a clue. It's a pair of muddy boots. Switch to Scooby and crawl through the doggy door and pull a lever. The grave will open and the Infinity Gem will pop out! And so will a giant spider! After defeating the spider hop into the grave. There will be another section of caverns. Follow the path of dog tags. Now you will have 40. Follow the path out into the masuleum and the next cutscene will start. You will meet Fiona LeRoy she says she wants to build condos on the graveyard. When she leaves the zombie pops out of the grave! The chase starts. Avoid graves and skeletons popping out of the ground. If you hit graves or skeletons you lose half a heart. After the chase you should have 60 dog tags. You will end up at the entrance and you will find a clue, a shovel. The next cutscene will start you will meet up with Velma, Fred, and Daphne and you will see the zombie enter forest. Explore the forest and find a shed. Inside there will be 3 skeletons, 2 ghosts, and 1 giant spider. After defeating them grab the last clue a muddy jacket. Head back to the entrance and heal up for the boss battle. In the boss battle there will be 5 graves and the zombie will pop out randomly out of them. Hit him 5 times with attacks when he's up and you'll defeat him. Choose between Mayor Fey, Fiona LeRoy, and Doug Charles. Choose Doug and the cutscene will start. It turns out to be Doug he actually knew about the gem and he wanted to search for it in private. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheers and the next location appears on the Infinity Map. Funland amusement park. Suspects -Doug Charles -Fiona LeRoy Clues - Map of the Graveyard -Muddy Boots -Shovel -Muddy Jacket Villains -Skeletons(1 heart) -Ghosts(half a heart) -Spiders(half a heart) -Giant Spiders(3 hearts) -Zombie(boss)(5 hearts) Trivia